Tegami
by Chooteisha Yori
Summary: Apa aku saja yang merasa, ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku lebih? rada islami


Hehehe, _jeumpah_ lagi ama Hoshi... Emm, jangan panggil Hoshi deh, itu kan nama keluarga. Biar lebih akrab panggil Yuki aja yaa!

'_Sensei onegai'_ belum selesai udah bikin yang ini. _Gomenasai_, tapi hasrat hati untuk membuat ini lebih besar. Temanya rada-rada islami, tapi nggak mengandung SARA kok!

Terinpirasi dari kisah hidup seseorang (siapa ya? Hehe), menyenangkan bisa berbagi disini. Semoga nggak terlalu ngejreng yak!

Udah deh cuap-cuapnya. Silahkan dibaca...

Ah, sebelum untuk konten ini aku pasang

* * *

.

**D O N ' T ... / L . I . K . E, D O N ' T... R E A D**

Karena **sekali lagi** rada _**ISLAMI**_. Yuki senang ada saran, kritik, atau flame asal nggak mengandung SARA

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Ugh, lagi-lagi teringat pada senyum itu. Astagfirullah, ya Allah aku bingung. Ada apa denganku? Kulirik jam dinding. Mau tak mau aku menghela nafas lagi. Jarum panjang telah berhimpit dengan jarum pendek diangka dua belas_.

Gadis manis berjalan kearah pintu kamar mengambil kerudung berwarna merah muda. Tangannya dengan sigap mengkerudungkan kerudung itu dikepalanya. Kemudian tangannya menyusuri handel pintu dan membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Mata emeralnya menyusuri lorong kosan dan sesaat lemudian ia telah sampai di beranda yang minimalis. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Entah untuk yang berapa kalinya sejak mentari menunjukkan dirinya tadi pagi. Tak biasanya ia merasakan perasaan bingung dan gundah yang seperti ini. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk melupakannya tetap saja tak bisa.

Selanjutnya sang gadis kembali memasuki kamar dan berjalan kearah lemarinya yang kecil. Tangannya kemudian membuka lemari dan sibuk mencari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian ditangannya terlihat kertas dan pulpen. Ia menghela napas lagi dan kemudian duduk di bersila lantai dekat kasurnya. Sempat ia melirik wajah teman sekamarnya, kali ini sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya. _Seperti bayi_, pikir gadis itu. Lalu tangannya menyusup kebawah tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu meraba-raba sesuatu. Ah, sebuah meja lipat kecil ternyata.

Dan kemudian ia menulis...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Writed by Hoshi Yukinua**

**Rate : T **

**Pair : belum diputuskan. Untuk sementara tokohnya Sakura **

**Gendre : Romance, hurt/comfront**

"**TEGAMI****"**

**.**

* * *

**.**

DOA UNTUK KESEDIHAN YANG MENDALAM

**لاَ إِلَـهَ إِلاَّ اللهُ الْعَظِيْمُ الْحَلِيْمُ، لاَ إِلَـهَ إِلاَّ اللهُ رَبُّ الْعَرْشِ الْعَظِيْمُ، لاَ إِلَـهَ إِلاَّ اللهُ رَبُّ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَرَبُّ اْلأَرْضِ وَرَبُّ الْعَرْشِ الْكَرِيْمُ****.**

"_Tiada Tuhan yang berhak disem-bah selain Allah__ Yang Maha Agung dan Maha Pengampun. Tiada Tuhan yang berhak disembah selain Allah, Tuhan yang menguasai arasy, yang Maha __Agung. Tiada Tuhan yang berhak disem-__bah selain Allah, Tuhan yang mengua-sai langit dan bumi. Tuhan Yang me-nguasai arasy, lagi Maha Mulia."_1)

**اَللَّهُمَّ رَحْمَتَكَ أَرْجُو فَلاَ تَكِلْنِيْ إِلَى نَفْسِيْ طَرْفَةَ عَيْنٍ، وَأَصْلِحْ لِيْ شَأْنِيْ كُلَّهُ، لاَ إِلَـهَ إِلاَّ أَنْتَ****.**

"_Ya Allah! Aku mengharapkan (mendapat) rahmatMu, oleh karena itu, jangan Engkau biarkan diriku sekejap mata (tanpa pertolongan atau rahmat dariMu). Perbaikilah seluruh urusanku, tiada Tuhan yang berhak disembah selain Engkau."_2)

.

.

_Puji syukur kepada Allah SWT yang telah melimpahkan rahmatnya pada kita semua sehingga dapat menikmati kehidupan nan fana ini._

_Selanjutnya salawat beserta salam kita sampaikan untuk nabi kita, nabi Muhammad SAW. Berkat perjuangan beliau kita dapat berislam dan beriman dengan bebas._

_Assalamu'alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh_

_Tanpa mengurangi kesopanan, aku melalui surat ini ingin menyampaikan beberapa pikiran yang selama ini tak tersampaikan. Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana, mungkin aku mulai saja dengan sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim dari nomor +628387186xxxx tanggal 16 Sebtember 2011 jam 22:14 yang berisi :_

_._

_._

_Malam ini aku ingin menyibak gelapmu_

_Mencari cinta yang engkau sembunyikan dalam tabirmu_

_Karena ku yakin_

_Dalam sunyimu engkau simpan sejuta rasa_

_Yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk insan yang mencinta_

_._

_._

_Kepada insan yang membaca disana..._

_Aku baca pesan ini pagi-pagi ketika aku akan akan pindah ke kontrakan baruku. Jujur aku terkejut, bingung, mungkin beberapa semburat merah muncul dipipiku sekaligus rasa sedih dan gundah._

_Semoga Allah SWT melindungi kita dari perbuatan zina._

_Seperti yang kita ketahui dalam al-islam (dalam ilmuku yang dhoif, aku yakin kakak lebih mengetahuinya) aku hanya mengerti tentang 'mahabbahfillah'. Cinta kepada Allah SWT. Selain itu sebagai seorang anak, cinta hanyalah untuk orang tua. Selanjutnnya, nantinya insyaallah, sebagai seorang istri yakni cinta dan patuh terhadap suami. Namun setelah pesan singkat itu ada sesuatu berbeda yang terjadi padaku. Tak wajar. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Apa yang salah? Ha~ bukan apa yang salah, tapi semua ini memang salah._

_Tujuanku untuk kerja lapangan adalah murni untuk belajar. Selanjutnya mungkin ada yang salah dengan sikap-sikapku tolong dimaklumi. Karena aku hanya seorang makhluk. Mungkin dari penampilan terlihat kurang biasa. Mungkin pula sikapku yang terlalu santai. Itulah aku. Mohon jangan salah artikan. Aktifis (entah aku pantas atau tidak disebut begitu) seperti aku pun hanya bagian dari sebuah kelompok sosial yang perlu berkomunikasi. Aku bukan malaikat yang mengisolasikan diri, tak pernah sekalipun aku menganggap diriku lebih suci dan dalam keadaan ini sulit untukku mengaplikasikan 'hijab' secara 'kaffah' diantara teman-teman. Untuk beradaptasi sikapku yng santai menjadi alternatif bagiku untuk tetap berbaur dalam komunitas ini. Semua ini disesuaikan pula dengan jurusanku yang didominasi oleh laki-laki._

_Selama kita bergaul sering kali aku meminta permintaan yang aneh yang semestinya biasa kita lakukan seperti shalat berjama'ah, jangan merokok dan mungkin meluruskan topik pembicaraan para lelaki yang kadang , em maaf, agak melenceng keluar topik._

_Tapi sejak adanya pesan singkat itu aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Rasanya ada yang terkekang. Mungkin aku kadang terdiam, menangis. Aku sudah konsultasikan masalah ini pada 'murobbi' dan sahabat-sahabatku di kampus. Murobbiku berkata perbanyak tilawah, perbanyak istigfar dan perbanyaklah mengingat Allah SWT. Tapi selalu saja ada sekelebat-kelebat bayangan yang seharusnya tak halal bagiku._

_Ha~ah, belum selesai masalah pikiran, rekan-rekan sekantor (bahkan direktur) mengatakan sesuatu yang... entahlah kak, aku bingung menjelaskannya. Rasanya aku ingin menghindar karena malu, tapi aku tahu itu tak mungkin. Bersikap biasa? Aku harap aku bisa seperti kakak._

_Apa aku saja yang merasa, ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku lebih? Ya Rabb, ampunilah hamba-Mu. Perhatian itu aku rasa salah. Rasanya tak mungkin bersikap biasa saja. Tapi teman-teman se'liqo' mendorongku agar aku tak larut dalam pikiran yang salah._

_Selanjutnya murobbiku mengirimkan hal ini juga dalam pesan singkat._

_._

_._

"_Seorang akhwat bukan hanya ia takut digoda laki-laki _

_tapi yang terpenting ia sangat takut akan dirinya jikalau tanpa sadar menggoda laki-laki._

_Akhwat itu cantik._

_(Wanita tentu cantik, tak mungkin ganteng kan?)_

_Betapapun parasnya ia tetap cantik dengan ketawadu'an langkahnya,_

_nan malunya wajah ketika berhadapan dengan lawan jenis yang bukan mahram._

_Tutur katanya itu terjaga dengan menyembunyikan perasaanny_

_sampai Allah yang mentakdirkan bahwa memang ia (sang pria) jodoh kita_

_dengan ia menikahi kita_

_bukan menjadikan kita kekasih yang tidak halal."_

_._

_._

'_Afwan' bila mungkin ada sikapku keseluruhan yang tidak benar. Masih tidak sesuai dengan kaidah-kaidah yang diajarkan Rasulullah karena aku masih belajar._

_Ini dibawah adalah nomor murobbiku bila kakak ingin mempertegas pesan singkat yang sebelumnya aku paparkan, bila kakak ingin melanjutkan ke jenjang yang syari'i. Bila tidak insyaAllah Allah SWT mempertemukan yang lebih baik bagi kita. Semoga silahturahim kita selalu terjaga dan tidak ada kesalah pahaman._

_Akhirukalam, 'jazakillah' karena aku telah sering menyusahkan kakak dan agak bergantung karena aku merasa menemukan seseorang yang bisa aku andalkan dan dimana aku bisa bergantung. Namun bukan diandalkan atau bergantung dalam artian lain. Semoga jalinan silahturahim kita tetap terjaga. Semoga pesan singkat diatas bukan 'ujian lain' atau 'sekedar tes'. Aku tahu kakak sangat paham dengan masalah ini. _

_Wassalam,_

_Haruno Sakura_

.

.

-TEGAMI-

.

.

Yah, gadis itu adalah Sakura. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum melipat kertas surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah amplop. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya nan mengmbalikan meja lipat pada posisinya kembali. Sedang surat yang ada ditangannya ia taruh disamping bantal.

Ada rasa ringan setelah ia menulis surat itu. Kini ia menuju ke kamar mandi, membasuh anggota wudhu' dan kembali ke kamar. Selanjutnya ia mengambil mukena yang tergantung rapi di kaki tempat tidur. Digelarnya sajadah berwarna merah marun kearah kiblat.

Kini jiwa dan raganya bersiap menghadap ke sang pencipta dalam ruku' dan sujud.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0—0-0-0—0—0-0—0-0-0-0—0-0—0-0-0

Bagaimana _minna_?

Anehkah?

Baguskah?

Abalkah?

Alay kah?

Atau pengen ada sambungannya? (ditunggu 10 review dari readers... ^^; maksamodeon)

Terinspirasi malam-malam hehe

Attention!

**Sekali lagi** rada _**ISLAMI**_. Yuki senang ada saran, kritik, atau flame asal nggak mengandung SARA

Read and review please

1 HR. Al-Bukhari 7/154, Muslim 4/2092.

2 HR. Abu Dawud 4/324, Ahmad 5/42. Menurut pendapat Al-Albani, hadits di atas adalah hasan dalam _Shahih Abu Dawud_ 3/959.


End file.
